Welcome Home
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: Hilbert comes back from war, and has a little suprise for Bianca but she also has a suprise for him! RebelShipping and Slight CheckmateShipping! My first attempt at Humor!


Summary- Hilbert comes back from war, and has a little suprise for Bianca but she also has a suprise for him!

**Disclaimer- I don't Pokemon!**

**Might be kinda OOC cus I don't play the game or read the manga alot !**

**Ok this may suck because I don't know much about wars or armies since I don't like them so sorry for suckiness!**

* * *

**Welcome Home**

Hilbert watched the green nature fly by as he rode in the train that was taking him home. The nature was surly beautifal but not as beautifal as his girlfriend, Bianca, who he hadn't seen in six months though it felt like years. He loved hearing from her in the letters she wrote to him but it wasn't the same as hearing her bubbly, cute voice in person.

Hilbert look down at his watch.

"Argh! This is taking forever," Hilbert whined to his buddy Cheren, who he had met while being in the army. Cheren just shook his head at his brunette friend who always seemed to be complaining about something. People say when you join the Army or Military you change, kind of like they brainwash you to be all strict and stuff but Hilbert seemed to be different. He had barly changed, sure now he was a stronger man but his personality was still happy go lucky, overly determined, and impatient.

"You act as if in the time we are to arrive in Nuvema Town Bianca would've found a new man or something," Cheren stated. This statement caused Hilbert to think.

_We haven't seen each other in six months, she could've changed or maybe even found someone... someone better than me_, Hilbert thought.

"No! No one compares to me," Hilbert thought aloud trying to be optamistic about the situation. The majority of the passangers on the train looked back at the twenty three year old man and raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. Cheren chuckled but he was also kind of confused on what Hilbert was talking about too.

"Sorry," Hilbert apologized standing up in his seat," go back to whatever you were doing." Cheren tugged at his friend's sleeve signaling him to sit down.

"What was with that," Cheren asked pushing up his glasses.

"Nothing," Hilbert replied. Cheren rolled his eyes before slipping on a pair of headphones that were plugged into his iPod touch.

"And by the way," Cheren said before turning on his music,"we've only been on this train for ten minutes." Hilbert's eyes bugged out and he sunk into his seat. He could not beileve that it had only been ten minutes since departure, the whole ride was about four hours. The disappinted man laid his head back on his chair and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

...

"Get off of me dude," Cheren exclaimed to Hilbert who was leaning on his shoulder, drool escaping his open mouth which was filled with pearly white teeth. Hilbert didn't move or awaken, which got Cheren frusterated at the heavy sleeper. Cheren shook the boy with the hand opposite of the shoulder Hilbert was lying on.

Hilbert's brown eyes fluttered open, as he looked up at Cheren.

"Hey buddy," he greeted.

"Get off me," Cheren simply said. Hilbert stretched out his arms, hitting Cheren in the face in the process.

"Why'd the train stop, is it time for a potty break," Hilbert asked as he looked outside the window franticly.

"First off there is bathroom on the train, and second we stopped because we arrived," Cheren explained to his friends as he picked up his duffle bag and rubbed his nose.

"Yes," Hilbert exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air. Excitment filled the man but he was also kind of nervous. He stood from the seat, and picked up his bag. He was sure happy to get off the once moving vehical. As he walked down the long walkway in the train he slid a hand in his pokcet as he felt a small velvet box inside of it and sighed. It was time.

"Hilbert," exclaimed a bubbly voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Hilbert looked up to see his blonde girlfriend. He gaped at her apperance, as he jumped off the steps and approached her.

"Danm your fat," is all that came from the man's lips. Bianca pouted and punched him in the arm.

"Oww, sorry but when did you get so fat," he asked rubbing his arm a bit. Bianca felt a smile creep onto her pouting face.

"Well I- I'm-," Bianca began.

"Your what? Hurry it up," Hilbert urged on becoming impatient for the second time that day.

_Man if people don't start hurrying up I'm never going to have time to ask Bianca what I wanted to ask her_, Hilbert exagerrated in his head.

"I was getting there, anyways as I was saying, I'm pregnant," she exclaimed pulling a shocked Hilbert into a hug.

_That news is way bigger than mine_, Hilbert thought.

"Wait I'm gonna be a dad!" Hilbert shouted.

"Is that a bad thing," Bianca asked pulling away from the hug, looking up at her boyfriend.

"No, it's awesome," Hilbert shouted kissing Bianca on the lips.

_Perfect timing,_ Hilbert thought. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Now all that was left to do was propose and get a yes from the bubbly beauty. Hilbert and Bianca pulled apart. Hilbert sighed knowing it was time, most of his nervousness had turned into happiness once he recieved the news but he was still really nervous. The brunette got on one knee, plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box that read Bianca. He got a thumbs up from Cheren who was watching them with his girlfriend Hilda, a good friend of Bianca, on his arm. Hilbert opened the velvet box which caused orange and white confetti to spring out. He had picked those colors just for Bianca since they were her favorite.

"Bianca Jackson will you marry me," Hilbert finally asked once the ring was revealed through the fallen confetti. Bianca's eyes gleamed brightly as she began to jump up and down excitedly.

"Yes!Yes!Yes!," she squealed. Hilbert smiled as he put his arm on her shoulder to calm her down. It was really dangerous for her to be doing that considering how clumsy she was. Hilbert slipped the ring onto her ring finger and stood from his kneeling position before planting a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Bianca," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Hilbert," Bianca whispered back pulling Hilbert once again into a hug.

**Narrorator**: Let us prey that this child turns out right considering who he/she has as his/her parents. And let's prey that Bianca's wedding dress doesn't cause her to get hurt or anyone else to get hurt.


End file.
